


Our Mothers We Endear

by Specks_of_Love



Series: An Interspecies Romance [2]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Fluff, Groups, Morning Stuffs, Orc/Human - Freeform, Parents, Social Anxiety, Two-Shot at most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their fathers off at war, Peche's mother, Kugan, and Olodagh's mother, Cinipoer, agree to assess one another through a day-long "get-together".<br/>With the opinions of their mother's weighing heavily on their minds, the couple in love find themselves strained in their efforts to keep peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Mothers We Endear

“Olodagh…Ugh, you thick meat-bag.”

“Hn, pray tell what be so terr’ble y’ ‘ave to wake me?” The orc slurred, groggy from the rude awakening at such an hour.

He rubbed his face, blearily finding Peche giving him an annoyed scowl. She was stiff as a board, arching her face away from his. “Why the sour look?” Olodaugh mumbled.

“...get off.” She hissed, leaning in close, “Ye rolled on top of me. An’ now yer holdin’ me so tight I can scarcely breathe.”

Clearly it was too early for the both of them. Her words were slurred worse than his, not to mention the exhaustion only served to warp her angry scowl into more of dazed frown. The Orc had a sneaking suspicion that Peche had not slept much this night. 

Olodagh glanced away from her face, noting that he had indeed trapped her -not only under him- but against him as well. “Ah, my bad.”

With a few simple shifts Peche finally wriggled herself free, huffing as Olodagh wordlessly rolled onto his back with a wordless mumble. Quirking a brow, the mischievous woman coiled and pounced onto his stomach, which in turn ripped a disgruntled bark past the orc’s lips. Olodagh gave Peche a lazy, one-eyed glare begging her to return the expression with a smirk of her own. 

Swinging her leg around, Peche straddled the orc and fell forward to lay atop him. Olodagh brought his hand up to steady her as she propped her chin up. “Heavy…” she cooed, clearly basking in his warmth, “And so comfy.”

Olodagh rolled his eyes. “Don’t y’ ‘ave somethin’ t’ be doin’?”

Peche sighed, his reminder promptly souring her mood. “Gettin’ dressed fer my outing today.” 

Peche seemed less than pleased. Olodagh brushed her hip with the pads of his thumbs, his scarred lips curved into a frown. 

“My mother isn’t as bad a Lothon speaks of ‘er to be.” 

“Cinipoer isn’t what I’m worried about.” Peche mumbled, folding her arms and resting her cheek on his upper chest. Olodagh merely gave her waist a gentle squeeze, silently encouraging her to continue. 

Her eyes briefly flicked to his, “It’s my mother I’m worried about. Kugan...I dunno…”

Ah. So that's why she was so exhausted. Her outing with their mother’s. It was only customary that their mothers get to know one another as family, as both their fathers were enlisted at the moment. However, only Peche was allowed to accompany them. 

Resigning to the fact he was not likely to fall back asleep, Olodagh effortlessly lifted his potential life-mate off his chest so he could shift into a more comfortable position. Now sitting upright, he set her in his lap and gently ran a finger along her spine in an attempt to coax her into sharing. He knew he was still learning, and this kind of gentleness wasn’t commonplace for him but it wouldn’t do much good for the opinions of their families if he had allows Peche to make herself sick with stress.

Not that he wouldn't have tried to calm her regardless...

The opinion of her mother was one of the few things able to bring Peche to such unhealthy levels of worry. Olodagh had an inkling that her social anxiety played a small part in that. “Tell me,” He offered an ear as he pulled the blanket -still warm from their body heat- round’ her shoulders. “It would do you more good to share.”

Peche averted her gaze. “I-I don’t-. I’m not-.”

A low rumble came from Olodagh’s chest, making Peche’s own clench with guilt. If she couldn’t trust her own -hopefully soon-to-be- life mate, who could she trust. “I’m just so nervous. Ku-Mom, is so stubborn. I’m afraid she’ll piss off your mother and-!”

Olodagh touched his head to Peche’s, distracting her before she worked herself into a frenzy. “Easy...just breathe. Breathe with me…”

It took a few moments, but she eventually complied, matching her breathing and sight with his own. After a few moments, Peche gave a funny little laugh. 

“Our hearts are synched.”

Olodagh blinked, thrown for a loop, “What?”

Peche offered a weary smile, “They say if two people lock eyes for more than ten seconds their heartbeats synch up and they might even trust each other a little more.” 

The orc was silent for a moment before falling into chuckles. “Of course, I shoulda’ known.”

Peche just laughed, breaking gaze to touch her forehead to her love’s. These little moments, Peche knew with every fiber of her being that these would never be as sweet with anyone else. 

His large hands dwarfing her own as they traveled to her shoulders, encasing her in his warmth. From his crinkles and scars -some by her own doing- to his strong heartbeat…

She loved and coveted it all. 

“Thank you.” Peche traced the tribal tattoos on Olodagh’s arm, “I'm...I don't-.”

“I know.” Olodagh sighed sleepily, "But you be fine. You do well in situations like this once you find a way to immerse yourself."

"Not really..." Peche shrugged, "I've always struggled with...y'know...it's just easier to practice with your people."

Olodagh quirked a brow, "Oh?" A part of him unsettled by this revelation. 

"Yeah..." Peche quirked a brow, "When I was "labeled" with it mum practically went on a rampage. She ranted and raved to all her friends and...then it just kinda became a well known fact given the small size of the village I used to live in."

_'So practicing on someone who is unaware is easier...'_ Olodagh mentally noted. 

"Does Grisnol know?"

"Of course he knows. He just doesn't say anything," she paused, "He doesn't need to. Unlike you, he's not one to be stoic or reserved."

The Orc suppressed the unhappy rumble but still frowned. "Sorry...?"

"Don't be. We all have things to work on. You do a good job of pushing me to better myself in that way." Peche offered a half-smile. 

Peche stood and stretched out her arms and legs. "Mmm, might as well get dressed while I'm up." 

Olodagh lolled his head to the side, watching as Peche rifled through her trunk, backside nicely displayed high in the air. 

"Heh, everything I own kinda smells like you."

"Ah, sorry, not much I can-."

"Olodagh," Peche twisted to give him a lecherous smile, "I never said I didn't like it."


End file.
